


Meetings, In Private

by slimberry



Series: Danganronpa [13]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, F/M, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, No Aftercare, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sleeping Together, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimberry/pseuds/slimberry
Summary: To let off some steam from your jobs, Kamukura and you had decided to become fuck buddies. Overtime, you realized with these meetings, you were growing feelings for him.





	Meetings, In Private

You both forgot when the first meeting for these was.

 

You never go to his place to let off some steam, he'd always come over to yours.

 

It happens randomly, these visits, you'd never be prepared for the knock on the door, signaling that he came back for more.

 

You never wanted anyone to visit you more than him.

 

He didn't care how you looked, merely, he was disinterested. As long as you prepared yourself until he was undressed, he was satisfied. He'd always be so rough, so quick, wanting his finish so he could leave. Most of the time you'd be left to touch your clit until you came all over yourself, while other times he was kind enough to give you an orgasm before he left.

 

Of course, sometimes you need to let off some steam too, so your back would face him as you rode him to orgasm. 

 

Yes, you both were fuck buddies. Using each other as a means to let off some steam about a conflict through a rough fucking.

 

No matter where it was done, you'd be left to clean up after the both of you, but you didn't mind that. On shaky legs, you'd always walk to the bathroom to rinse off the sweat and your natural lube clinging to your aching folds. Afterwards, you'd always get a text from him.

 

**_'Kamukura❤:_ ** _ Thank you for tonight. _ '

 

You'd always be mid-dry when you received it, so with one hand, you'd type…

 

**_'You:_ ** _ Anytime, my door is always open for you. ;) _ '

 

These times were never like the ones where you'd get home late in the evening from an emergency call. Since he showed up randomly, you never knew when he'd show up. The first time he had found your spare key in the potted plant, you had been pleasantly surprised to see him waiting in the living room, looking at you with those striking red eyes.

 

That night had you curled over the kitchen counter, work pants shoved down to your thighs, a fist curled in your hair and a throbbing dick pounding away at your aching core.

 

Only a couple months into these meetings, did you notice that something was changing within you. 

 

That night's meeting was a gentle one, on his part. You both were naked, for once. He was giving slow, even thrusts as he stretched you out around him, not having seen him in a while due to a mission that left him gone for a couple weeks. He held your leg over his shoulder while the other was wrapped around the backs of his thighs. His fingers were doing wonders on your clit, rubbing, circling the bud in slow strokes. Your chest was heaving up and down, fingers clenched by your head. You were getting so worked up, he just kept bringing you closer and closer to the edge, then he'd stop all his movements. He was teasing you, testing you to see if you'd take your pleasure. But, with you laying on your side, you could do nothing but take it.

 

Your clit was getting so sensitive, the softest touch made your muscles tighten up and your voice reach a high pitch. 

 

He wasn't unaffected by this. You could feel him throbbing inside of you, desperate for his own release. The tightening of your muscles helps him, though, he had been edging you all night. 

 

You didn't know if he wanted to make you come first, or if he was trying to drag out his own pleasure.

 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he pressed his thumb to your clit, rubbing it in firm strokes as he pounded away at you. You let out a keen, the muscles in your stomach and thighs immediately tensing up with the promise of orgasm.

 

He wasn't letting up though, he was staring down at you with his red eyes, and you couldn't help but keep that contact until you just  **couldn't** . You tore your eyes away as your orgasm finally rocked through you, your walls fluttering and tightening around Kamukura until he, too, couldn't take it anymore, and came inside of you.

 

The aftermaths of your orgasms always left you incoherent for a bit, but he seemed to catch onto that quickly.

 

When he pulled out, slowly, you whimpered. Your over sensitive walls fluttered, as if they were trying to pull him back inside. It almost made him want to continue, but you probably couldn't take much more. 

 

He  _ had  _ edged you on for a long time.

 

Your shakiness hadn't quelled enough for you to move, but you were well aware of what he was doing. 

 

He had pulled himself away from you, not for long though. Next time you felt him, he was using tissues to clean you up. You flushed a dark red, taking deep breaths to get your breathing under control while he rubbed your thigh soothingly.

 

"...how are you feeling?" He asked.

 

This was the first time he came at your request after all.

 

"...satisfied…" You whispered, voice hoarse from your moaning. He took note of that as he cleaned you. "...better than earlier." He hummed, throwing the used tissues into your small garbage can that somehow always got filled with used tissues.

 

He got up from the bed, and you couldn't help the sinking feeling in your stomach. You thought he was leaving. When he came back a few minutes later with a glass of cold water, you smiled and thanked him. You sat up on your own, sipping at the cooling liquid while he sat beside you.

 

You two talked for a while about… life outside of screwing each other. You found out he was a very wealthy businessman, by the suit and everything, you could’ve guessed. Meanwhile, you were a doctor at a university hospital.

 

Why you both were fucking in the first place.

 

You attended a meeting about the hospital. About possible renovations, more rooms, more supplies. You met him when you walked into the room, as you were the spokesperson for the hospital, and the one to call if there was a problem. 

 

You did notice him keep an eye on you, what you had to say about them reshaping the hospital, and possible adjustments to the procedures. 

 

You had a lot to say about the hospital and your willingness to help the public and serve your community.

 

He had an interest in you, but amongst other things, he knew it would quickly vanish if he simply just thought about you instead of interacting with you.

 

After the meeting, once your acquaintance at the hospital said the taxi was on its way to take the both of you back, he stopped you. It was just the two of you in the room, him, holding your wrist in a firm grip. 

 

He didn’t want you to leave just yet.

 

You told your friend one second, and turned to the man with very prominent red eyes. You asked, “Is there anything you need me for?”

 

“You care a lot about the people you’re working for, you struck me as someone who takes pride in their job.” He said. His voice surprised you, you thought it’d be a lot rougher, deeper, not the almost silent voice that seemed to… compliment you? “I thought I’d like to get to know more about you, and about your workplace.”

 

You couldn’t say no to his inquiries, so you gave him your phone number and address, telling him to text you or call you first before he made his way over. 

 

You parted with a handshake, taking the taxi with the energetic driver back to the hospital.

 

He requested to come over the next day, right after you clocked out. Having no qualms, you said sure, and that you’d be home soon.

 

He was already waiting by the front door, standing just before the steps. You greeted him with a, “good evening,” and immediately unlocked your door. 

 

The conversation was mostly about you and your work, you didn’t mind answering his questions, as he was now a colleague. You told him about the emergency wing, the pregnancy and labor wing, intensive care, and the burn center. How you were thankful for the supporting staff, the hospital wasn’t overcrowded on a good day. Then, it slowly, but surely, got personal. 

 

Sitting on your couch, he had one leg crossed over the other, and his hands folded in his lap. He never took his eyes off you. It was unnerving to be under such a stare, but you pulled through. When he especially asked you about family, relationships, and even kids. You answered your family was in another city, you never had the time to visit. You also didn’t have time to get into a relationship, as your work keeps you away from home. When you were at home though, you’d most likely be doing chores or sleeping. You loved the maternity wing, especially when the parents would visit their newborn. But, you didn’t have an interest in kids, your work was far more important than even your human nature.

 

You confided in him, about how lonely it was to come to an empty home, with no pets, no people. But, you wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 

You had been looking at the table in front of you, while the couch was adjacent to your position. You didn’t notice he had gotten up and was now standing next to your left armrest. So, when you brought your eyes back to him, he had already leant down and pressed a kiss to your lips. 

 

Shocked, you couldn’t react, fingers clenched in your lap. 

 

So, when he pulled away, and you realized that you missed his lips on yours… you felt immense confusion.

 

“I propose a suggestion then.” He said, putting his hands on the armrest and putting his weight into it. 

 

You, of course, didn’t expect that his proposal would be… to meet at random times, days, and let off steam by having sex. 

 

You nearly ripped your pants clenching your thigh so hard.

 

But… he won you over, with his sultry voice, his plump lips, and his almost too comforting hands.

 

You had only met him the day before, but the next, he took your virginity in your bed.

 

You reminiscing over past events could be seen on your face, but Izuru didn’t bother snapping you out of it. Rather, he just got comfortable on the left side of the bed.

 

That night, he slept with you… and you couldn't help comparing this to how a couple would interact.

 

It didn't take you much to figure out that you were falling in love with your fuck buddy.

 

And over the many other times he made you cum, you found yourself falling deeper and deeper into your infatuation with him.

 

You didn't know if it was the sex, or the way he is. You loved the sex, you loved that he could make you putty in his hands within a few seconds. By now, seven months into your "relationship", he knew your body like the back of his hand. How to make you cum in mere minutes, all your sensitive spots, the right way to kiss you to make you hot and bothered. 

 

He knew your body so well, but you hid your feelings from him very well.

 

Until one night when you just… couldn't hold back your feelings from him anymore. 

 

It didn't help that as of late, it seemed he was always in a bad mood. He'd been coming over more frequently, nearly everyday he'd be screwing you into every surface imaginable. The kitchen, living room, bathroom, bedroom, and even your home office. You've become too accustomed to his presence that you'd already be prepped by the time he walked into the house.

 

He was… rougher, much like he used to be at the start. Sometimes he'd go in bare and leave you to clean the cum running down your thighs. 

 

You wonder every night what you did wrong.

 

You knew you couldn't keep your emotions locked up forever.

 

Especially when you've been so close to snapping each time.

 

You wonder if he ever heard you crying as he left.

 

This time, in your bedroom, he had you pressed up against the closed door. With your back to him, you couldn't see him properly. You didn't have to though, he'd always stare at you with the same indifferent look. You think that’s what always broke you. His… stare of boredom, like he had better things to do.

 

You could only bend at the waist and take what he's giving you. You were pressed very uncomfortably into the door. You’d whimpered in slight pain when the frame would dig into your shoulder, but he didn’t seem to care. 

 

It didn’t help that you were already pent up from work. You had a particularly rough day so when Kamukura came to your door, you didn't have enough time to even think about what's been happening before he had you in your bedroom with your pants at your feet.

 

Only slightly aroused, you whimpered at the rough push of him inside you. The drag of his barely wet dick was doing you more harm than pleasure.

 

But this wasn't about your pleasure.

 

Just when you beginning to feel your arousal rise, he came without a sound inside of you. He pulled out quickly after that, leaving you to fall to your knees with a pained whimper. You felt his warm cum dripping down your thighs, soaking into your pants and making you twitch in slight disgust at being so… weak.

 

Leaving him in the room, since he'd leave anyways, you opened the door and shakily made your way to the bathroom. You peeled your now wet with sweat and cum clothing off, dumping them in the hall so you can do the laundry when you're finished.

 

After that, you take a small shower to lather and rinse, you came back out in only a towel, kicking your discarded clothes back into the bedroom, where Kamukura was… waiting?

 

You tilted your head, "Kamukura? What are you still doing here?" You asked, kicking the clothes into the hamper. You weren't looking at him as you went over to put some fresh pajamas on. But, you didn't know if it became your downfall or your upbringing. 

 

Soon, he had you trapped against your vanity. His hands on your shoulders and nose nearly touching your neck, you let out the breath you were holding. Facing him, you suddenly became very flustered being this close. "K-Kamukur-?" You suddenly didn't get a chance to finish your sentence, as he suddenly surged forward and claimed your lips with his.

 

…? 

 

That's all that went through your mind as he held your wrists securely and pressed his body against you.

 

You were almost too shocked to kiss him back, let alone react.

 

Almost.

 

Just like the first time.

 

Pressing back with the strength you had, you responded in kind, tilting your head to he could deepen the kiss. 

 

It was… not what you were expecting when you were imagining kissing your crush, but… it sprung tears to your eyes to know that he actually was kissing you.

 

When your tears fell down your cheeks and you couldn't hold back the sobbing anymore, he pulled back, wiping the tears from your eyes with his soft hands. "How long were you going to wait to tell me you're infatuated with me?" You gasped at his question, going slack.

 

He  **_knew_ ** ?

 

"H-How did you…" He sighed.

 

"You're so predictable." He paused for only a moment. "It's not that hard to spot, now that I know your body like a map. You blush whenever I get this close to you, you're hiding more and more each day, whenever I leave you'd crumble and cry." You pursed your lips, feeling incredibly guilty now. “I was waiting for you to say something, anything, to get me to be gentle with you. A confession, a plead…”

 

"I-I'm sorry, Kamukura, I-"

 

"Didn't think I'd catch on?" He tilted his head, his long hair flowing with his movements. You nodded, looking off to the side with a dejected look.

 

"I just thought… we were only fuck buddies… I didn't want to waste your time with my feelings…" You whispered, sniffling. New, fresh tears quickly came to your eyes, to which he quickly kissed them away. 

 

"You're much more than that… you realize that now, right?" He asked, trying to get into your field of vision again. “When you said you weren’t interested into getting into relationships when we met, what changed your mind?”

 

But, you suddenly got emotional. Clenching your fists, you bit out, "What's gotten into you? All of a sudden you care about me now?!" You exclaimed, trying to push him away.

 

He quickly subdued you against him, hugging you tightly to his chest.

 

"I cared about you from the beginning, I was merely waiting for you to realize your own feelings." With your face pressed against his shoulder, you couldn't help but let out an angry noise. 

 

You should've known… he was always so intelligent.

 

"...let's stop this charade of being 'fuck buddies'..." He proposed, tilting his head to it rested against yours.

 

As much as you were mad at being caught, you still couldn't believe that this was happening, that he actually liked you.

 

You rested against him, humming. "I… love you, Izuru." You used his first name, knowing it was more intimate than using his last time.

 

With a hushed whisper of your name, he confessed his love as well, and instantly, you knew you'd both would be in a better mood now. You wouldn’t be fuck buddies anymore, you’d still be letting off steam in the form of sex, but… you’d be able to cook together, work together, and especially get to know each other more. Now that you both spend almost every hour of the day either at work or at your now shared house, you finally had the chance to indulge in your feelings to him.

 

And he let you, with a proud smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaahhh, I'm so nervous posting this! ^^; 
> 
> I was inspired by a real life event that happened to write this, and I'm so proud of how long and descriptive it is!
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed! Comments keep these coming!


End file.
